The present invention relates to tools and accessories which are used in conjunction with a router table and more particularly to an accessory, such as a push shoe, which enables the operator of a router tool to feed stock to the router bit in a safe manner.
Push shoes for router tables are generally well known. Normally, an operator of a router table uses either extra stock or other material as a push shoe to press against the stock which is being worked upon in order to properly and safely feed the stock into the router bit. The stock is placed against a fence and is pushed along that fence toward the router bit so the bit can act upon the stock in an even manner. Push shoes are utilized to keep the operator's hands away from the router bit. Extra stock can be used or other appendages which press firmly against the stock to be worked upon and allow the operator to properly feed it to the bit. A problem associated with the push shoes of the prior art, is their inability to allows the operator to adjust the push shoe to varying height and width stock. Additionally, nothing in the prior art provides a router table accessory which allows the operator to combine a miter gauge, bit height measuring tool and dovetail gauge in a single adjustable push shoe.
The object of the present invention is to provide a router table push shoe that can be adjusted to varying height and width stock, and can also be used as a miter gauge, a depth of bit height reference, a scale to check distance from the router bit to the fence, and a gauge for making thru dovetail joints.